


First Valentine's Day Together

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, I drew something for this story and included it, there's a dog too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: This was Peridot's first time celebrating Valentine's Day and it's with the wonderful and beautiful Amethyst. She wanted this evening to be perfect so she planned it weeks in advance. It should all go well. A nice quiet supper together of a fancy sounding meal that is actually pretty simple and then snuggling on the couch while watching cheesy movies.





	

Peridot blew out the match she used to light the candles. Amethyst should arrive soon and she wanted this evening to be perfect.

She’s been planning it for weeks after all.

With a nervous sigh Peridot fixed her dark green three-piece suit. She’s never celebrated Valentine’s Day before.

Well, apart from buying discounted chocolates and sharing them with Lapis while watching Camp Pining Hearts. Which is a nice evening but not exactly celebrating the holiday,

“Oh,” Peridot exclaimed, she forgot something. She quickly picked up a tiny collar with a bowtie attached to it and found her brown havanese curled up on the couch. Peridot slipped the bowtie over Max’s head. He has to look handsome too, they _are_ a package deal. Peridot giggled at how cute Max looked while taking pictures.

Okay, _maybe_ Peridot dressed him up because she wanted an excuse to put him in a bowtie. Peridot quickly made a post to Max’s social media accounts with the picture attached.

The doorbell ringing interrupted Peridot’s Max petting time. He jumped off the couch and ran up to the door with Peridot close behind.

Peridot took a nervous breath then opened the door and sure enough, Amethyst was standing right there. The sight of her in that short lilac dress and deep purple cardigan took Peridot’s breath away. And that bun too. Stars, how’s it possible for somebody to look so beautiful?

“Hey Peri,” Amethyst greeted her with a big grin. “You look really handsome tonight.”

Amethyst meant it too, green is a good colour on Peridot and this particular shade went very well with her striking silver eyes and tall blonde hair, the solid black plugs were a nice touch. Peridot always looks good in men’s wear.

“Thank you,” Peridot said with a blush. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Heh, thanks,” Amethyst couldn’t help feeling a bit bashful. She then felt tiny paws on her thigh and gave Max a pat on the head. “You look good too.”

Max wagged his tail and bounced his way back to the couch now that he’s done greeting Amethyst.

Before leading Amethyst to the kitchen Peridot held out her arms for a hug and got a strong embrace. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Peri.”

The two kissed deeply before heading into the candlelit kitchen.

“Dinner smells great,” Amethyst said as soon as the aroma hit her.

Peridot’s pride swelled. “Thanks, I made chicken kiev, macaroni and cheese, and broccoli. It’s not the most romantic meal but it’s something we’ll both enjoy.”

“It’s not the food the food that makes a meal romantic, it’s the company,” Amethyst knew full-well something that cheesy would get a cute groan out of Peridot.

And it did, “stars I swear Amethyst, you’re way more of a cheeseball than me.” Peridot glanced at the oven and saw the timer ticking down. She gave Amethyst a peck on the cheek. “You make yourself comfortable, I need to get supper out of the oven.”

The oven beeped just as Peridot put her oven mitts on, she took the food out and plated it. Two chicken kievs for Amethyst, one for herself, a heaping pile of macaroni and cheese for them both, and a fair amount of broccoli too. She then cut a plain chicken breast into thirds and diced up a serving and put it into Max’s bowl with some kibble.

She then put the bowl on the floor and called Max who came into the room like a bullet. Max gobbled down his food.

Amethyst chuckled. “You really gave him a lot tonight.”

“Yeah, I do spoil him with chicken on occasion,” Peridot said as she put the plates on the table.

“This looks great! Thanks for cooking dinner.”

Peridot grinned. “You’re welcome. It’s surprisingly simple but it’s delicious.”

Amethyst took a bite of the chicken and the herb butter, meat, and breading tasted divine. “Oh my god Peri, you outdid yourself this time.”

Peridot giggled at the compliment. “Thank you.”

They ate while talking for a bit but there was a flaw with the way the table was set up. Amethyst couldn’t see Peridot’s beautiful eyes through the reflection on her glasses.

“Hey, I know a candlelit dinner is romantic and all but I can’t see your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“Yeah,” Amethyst started to blush. “I really like seeing them light up when we talk.”

“Oh,” Peridot quickly put out the candles then flicked  the lights on. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s kinda dumb,” Amethyst tucked her hair behind her ear. “I just think it’s great how excited you get about everything and I like seeing every part of that.”

“I feel the same way,” Peridot blurted out. “When you laugh your smile’s so amazing. It makes me feel all big inside.”

Peridot’s face and ears were completely covered in a blush. “I love you Amethyst, every part of you.”

“I love you too Peridot,” Amethyst said in response. “Your cute face, the way you scrunch up when you get really giggly, your style and how it kind of contrasts with you being such a huge nerd. And,” Amethyst sighed, “this sounds like a line, I know, but I mean it. I also like your burns, they show how strong you are and they’re kind of beautiful with their texture and patterns.

I love it all.”

Peridot started to tear up when she hear all that. She quickly wiped it away.

“Oh no Peri, I didn’t wanna make you cry,” Amethyst didn’t miss it and neither did Max.

“It’s okay,” Peridot said to reassure them, mostly Max who takes his job of companion animal very seriously. “It’s just- wow, thanks.”

Amethyst tightly gripped Peridot’s hands from across the table until she calmed down.

“You mean so much to me,” Peridot sniffled then smiled. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“Same,” Amethyst said with a smile of her own.

They met beside the table then hugged.

“We should finish eating,” naturally, it was Peridot who slightly spoiled the moment with her practicality.

Amethyst laughed because that’s so typical of Peridot. “Yeah, wouldn’t want all that work to go to waste.”

 

* * *

 

Before they left the kitchen Peridot took a purple box off of the counter.

She handed it to Amethyst. “This is for you.”

Amethyst opened the box and was hit with an unmistakable smell. “Chocolate.” She looked at all the different shapes, colours, and hand-brushed patterns with a smile.

“I made them myself, there’s a variety of flavours and there should be a guide in there,” Peridot’s nerves returned from earlier. “I know jewelry is more typical with adults but well, you know my financial situation.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Amethyst exclaimed. “I love chocolate and you made some for me!” She dug out the leaflet with all the flavours. “And you even made weird ones.”

“I think I saw one of my French ancestors curse me when I put onion in the one batch.”

Amethyst chuckled heartily. “Thanks for getting cursed for me.” She then dug a small box out of her bag and handed it to Peridot. “This is for you.”

Peridot opened the box and inside it was a set of plugs with green alien heads on them. She immediately burst into a giggle-fit.

“If Christmas taught me anything it’s that you like goofy plugs,” Amethyst said.

“I have ones shaped like wreathes too,” Peridot had finally calmed down. “Oh these are great, I’m definitely gonna wear them.”

“Awesome,” Amethyst gave Peridot a catlike grin.

Peridot put her present down and took off her jacket. They then curled up on the livingroom couch together. Amethyst ate her chocolate as Peridot got the movie started and shared her candy with her girlfriend after she got settled.

“Careful,” Peridot spotted a certain mark on the one. “Some of these contain peanuts.” She put the chocolate into Amethyst’s mouth.

“You worked with peanuts?” Amethyst couldn’t believe it, she fished out one that hopefully wouldn’t send Peridot to the hospital.

“Yeah, I wore gloves and a mask, I know how much you like them,” Peridot replied as she accepted the offered chocolate.

Good, it was raspberry. Amethyst wasn’t reading the guide.

“You’re nuts.”

“Keh heheheheh, please tell me that pun wasn’t intentional.”

Amethyst made a noncommittal noise.

The two shared a laugh and then watched their movies in peace while being huge cuddly dorks and sharing chocolates.


End file.
